


Five Things They Never Told Each Other

by Zen



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M, Movie Spoilers, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Punk Rock, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things Joe never told Billy, and five things that Billy never told Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things They Never Told Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in November 2006

Five Things Joe Never Told Billy

1\. He knew Billy's dad was watching that time when they were fifteen and making out in Billy's backyard, and that's why he made Billy come in his pants.

2\. That one time? He knew those pills were MDMA when he gave them to Billy, and he lied when he told Billy nothing happened. The memory of Billy licking him all over kept him going through many cold, dark, shitty nights.

3\. He'd get in fights, just to see Billy jump in and fight his battles for him. There was the added bonus of getting completely fucked up together after the fight, and passing out wrapped around Billy in the back of the van.

4\. Billy Tallent is a better guitar player and song writer than Bucky Haight could ever be.

5\. "I need help, I need you." And maybe if he had said it, he wouldn't have put that gun to his head.

 

Five Things Billy Never Told Joe

1\. He knew his dad was watching that time when they were fifteen and making out in Billy's backyard, and that's why he came in his pants.

2\. The first time he and Joe "shared" a groupie, feeling their dicks rubbing against each other inside some chick... Not only did he come harder than he ever had in his life, he really wished the chick wasn't even there.

3\. Every time he said, 'Of course it didn't mean shit, we were fucked up" he was lying. It meant something, Every Fucking Time.

4\. He dared Joe to steal that car that one time just because he knew how cool Joe would look doing it, and he was right.

5\. Billy never said, "I can't live without you." And now he knows he can, but he never knew how much it would hurt, or how empty he'd feel.


End file.
